Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
A CMOS image sensor internally including an AD (analog-to-digital) conversion circuit is used for an image input apparatus, such as a digital camera. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-93837 discloses a configuration that includes AD conversion circuits on respective columns of a pixel array. The configuration is thus disclosed where each AD conversion circuit causes a comparator to compare a pixel signal with a reference signal and hold count values supplied from a counter in first and second column memories, based on the result of the comparing. The counter is provided for the plurality of AD conversion circuits in a shared manner.